


wet and warm like bathwater

by eudaemonics



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward Blow Jobs, Come on Glasses, Established Relationship, Facials, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i mean there IS a plot but its paper thin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eudaemonics/pseuds/eudaemonics
Summary: Link gets called to Snowpeak to help Yeto and Yeta out with a monster problem, and Shad tags along.
Relationships: Link/Shad (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	wet and warm like bathwater

**Author's Note:**

> nothing like a global pandemic to get you to write some horny nonsense.
> 
> title is from a song by the soul smoothie frank ocean

“Can I kiss you?”

Between sunbeam and falling snow, there was that begging gleam in Link’s flax eyes from behind his batting eyelashes. Somehow, his cheeks and nose reddened by the frigid air made him look even _more_ pleading, Shad noted. Against the white of the snowy hills, it gave Link an almost cherubesque appearance, enough to almost make Shad forget his irritation with him suddenly stopping just to ask him that. _Almost_. The cold wind that swept past them just then, causing a hard shiver to ripple up his spine, reminded him harshly of it.

Irritated or not though, Shad wouldn’t be able to say no. 

There was a rough sigh from his nose, made obvious by the plume of frozen breath, before he stepped closer to Link and allowed for their lips to press together. _Dry and cold._ Certainly not the most pleasant kiss they’ve shared, but Link seemed pleased with it regardless.

“Where are we even heading to, old boy?” Shad’s arms crossed over his chest to hold him tight against himself. 

It occurred to him just then that when he offered to accompany Link with his business at Snowpeak, he had not asked _where_ at Snowpeak it was. It felt as if they had been walking through an endless sea of snow, and nothing was in sight (which wasn’t saying much, since the clouds of mountain hung low and obscured their view), with the warning of a blizzard on their backs. He couldn’t quite fathom _what_ business Link could have had, since there was no sign of any life on the mountain. 

“We’re almost there,” Link assured him, spinning around to press on, “I got some friends who live up this way.”

“All the way _up here?_ It is beyond me how they could _possibly_ stand this climate.” He complained some more as he marched through the snow to follow Link.

Frankly, Shad regretted weaseling his way into Link’s venture. He had originally thought it would be a wonderful bonding experience between them to insert himself into his heroic affairs. Yes, a _bonding_ experience certainly, but there was an ulterior motive to watch Link in action. He had received a letter (from someone with rather atrocious handwriting, Shad pointed out) asking him to assist with a brute of a monster that had taken residence up on Snowpeak.

Even after the evil looming over Hyrule had been purged, monsters still lingered across Hyrule, like a headless cucco wreaking havoc. So, this wasn’t particularly out of the ordinary. 

Had Shad known they would be _scaling the mountain_ , he would have let Link go at this on his own. He was sure the opportunity to watch him fight would come again. If not a monster, then a friendly spar between him and Rusl. Or Ashei. Or, the Gorons that would want to wrestle him — now _that_ was always a treat, to look at Link shirtless, and watch his muscles tense up as he tried to push a Goron out of the boundaries —

“There it is!” Link chimed in just in time to put a halt to Shad’s wandering thoughts.

Through the haze of white, an _extremely large_ mansion came into view, one that could have rivaled Hyrule Castle in its size. It was amazing how the clouds managed to hide it so well. Even more amazing was the fact that there was a mansion on the mountain _in the first place_.

That said, it seemed… to be in a state of disrepair, he noted. Even as far away as they still were, years and years of neglect were obvious. If the inside was anything like the decaying outside, Shad thought it would have been unfit for anyone to live in.

(to be fair, it was probably difficult to get any construction men out there to do any repairs)

“They live… _there?_ ” Shad asked, just to make sure. 

“Yep.”

“Is it any nicer on the inside?”

“Not really.” He laughed.

Oh, but _of course_ he would ask to join Link when he had to stomp through the most treacherous terrain in all of Hyrule to make his way to a crumbling mansion he wouldn’t ask his worst enemy to live in. He was mad at himself for not prodding for just a bt more info, but also mad at Link for leaving out so many details that Shad would have thought to be of importance. 

Their air grew thicker, and the snow behind them heavier as it seemed to slowly chase them. They decided they best get a move on to reach the mansion before the impending blizzard caught up with the two before they could make it. Shad wasn’t exactly expecting to _die_ tonight, he thought bitterly as he trudged forward.

When the two finally made it to the front of the mansion and ascended the old, stone stairs that led to those massive doors, they were already exhausted and out of breath from marching through the snow, bodies numb. He followed Link miserably through the entrance and through what looked to be a lobby — at least what was left of it. The floor was mostly gone and replaced with ice that would likely stay there for an eternity or two, the stairs leading up to the second floor overlooking them were broken, and it was just as frigid as it was outside, surely due to that gaping hole in the roof.

Shad expected similar conditions throughout the entire mansion, and he could have _murdered_ Link right then and there.

“Y — You seem pretty confident we will not f — freeze to death, _darling_.” He responded to Link’s complete silence with those caustic words.

And still not a sign of anyone actually living here.

“The next room should be w — warmer,” Link stuttered out, despite himself. 

They walked through the vestibule towards the large doors on the opposite end, Shad trying his best not to slip on the frozen tiles; he nearly did once and had to grab onto the back of Link’s clothes to anchor himself, and almost brought _both_ of them down. The moment Link opened the door to the next room, a wave of warm air came crashing over them, and Shad could have cried. 

The next room was decidedly in much better shape than what they had just witnessed. It was almost cozy, in fact. A fire was going, flames licking a pile of fresh logs and tinting the room a warm red-orange. It was a definitely welcome change from the bitter cold they had just gone through, and Shad noted how surprisingly well-insulated this particular room was.

And, sitting near the fireplace, was… well, Shad wasn’t sure. A _monster_ would be his first guess, and he moved behind Link as if he expected him to shield him. Link, however, seemed unbothered entirely.

“Hi, Yeta.” He greeted it.

 _Ah_ . So he. _Knew_ it.

“Oh, you here!” She responded, clearly happy to see him, “Welcome! Husband went to check on monster.” 

Despite her… shocking appearance, it quickly became apparent to Shad that _she_ was the one who had called Link here — at least one of the ones who did. And, she was no threat. He mentally kicked himself for being so quick to assume.

“Who is that?” She asked, her dark eyes curiously dancing to Shad. 

Shyly, Shad shuffled from behind Link to offer the yeti a bow as he introduced himself.

“P — Pleased to make your acquaintance… missus,” his voice trembled, but it could have easily been chalked up to the cold and not at all that he was anxious, “My name is Shad, I am a close friend of Link’s, who has permitted me to join him during his visit here. I do sincerely hope that my intrusion i —”

“Mm,” she interrupted him with a loud grunt, “Talk too much.”

Link laughed, and Shad shot him the dirtiest glare he possibly could.

“So, where’s this monster?” Link asked.

“Near bedroom. Monster keep husband and me from going inside, uh.”

“And I’m gonna take care of that.” He assured her.

After a determined nod in Yeta’s direction, Link turned to Shad. His voice lowered, though not quiet enough to be kept from Yeta’s ears, but enough to make it clear that Link was talking to _him_ and nobody else.

“You should stay here with Yeta,” he said, “It’s safer. _And_ warmer.” 

“I should think not!” Shad huffed, “I will be just fine, thank you. If I am here with you, I may as well get to see you in action.”

He said that, despite the fact that was mostly _why_ he came in the first place. To watch Link swing his sword around and valiantly take down an evil foe. 

“It’ll be cold.” 

“I _said_ I will be just fine.” He insisted.

“Suit yourself,” Link shrugged, “C’mon then, before the blizzard hits.” 

And cold it was. The spire that led to the bedroom was, of course, outside. The wind seemed to blow against them harder the higher they walked, and Shad wondered if he should have heeded Link’s warning after all. Well, he made his bed, and now he was going to lie in it. Curse his incessant yearning. He could have sworn he heard Link stifle a laugh when his teeth started chattering. 

Link stopped, holding out an arm to keep Shad from moving any further. When he looked past Link, the reason for the sudden stop became obvious. There stood a creature similar to Yeta, except much larger and _much, much_ hairier, and past him was something spider-like that easily rivaled the yeti in size. 

“ _Yeto_.” Link called out, deliberately straining his voice as to not alert the monster, yet hopefully get the other’s attention.

Fortunately, it was just loud enough for the yeti to turn his head towards the pair. Unfortunately, he didn’t seem to take Link’s cue to be quiet; his stomping shook the stone beneath them, and he spoke in a thunderous voice. 

“You here! Just in time, uh!” He roared gleefully.

Unsurprisingly, the monster immediately became aware of their presence, emitting a horrible sound that was a mix between spitting and hissing. Just in time, indeed. Before it could reach the three of them together, Link withdrew his sword and shield, and dashed towards it. 

He first slashed at a leg with the hopes to start incapacitating it, or at least bring it down to eye-level so Link could get a jab at that one hideously large eye surrounded by its many small ones. It screeched in pain, deafeningly loud, and pale blue blood seeped from the wound inflicted on it. Link swung to strike another leg, causing it to thrash wildly.

In the midst of its thrashing, one of its wounded legs bashed Link against his side… and knocked him right off the side of the helicoid ramp, and into the snow below. It apparently had a grudge against him for its legs, as it paid no mind to Shad and Yeto just ahead, and jumped down after him.

 _“Link!_ ” Shad yelled out loud enough for his voice to echo off the bricks. He leaned over the side to try and catch sight of him, but the blizzard had finally plagued the mansion, and left him unable to see past the sheet of falling snow. 

Fortunately enough for Link, right below them was a deep pile of snow that broke his fall. It still hurt upon impact, and there was a _biting_ cold of snow now in his clothes, but it was a decidedly better outcome than if he were to hit the ground — or if the snow had even been just _slightly_ more shallow. 

When the monster landed after him, a cloud of snow jumped into the air, as if it were a desert storm. Link pushed himself out of the cold pile, breaths harsh and labored as his body numbed. 

Hylia be damned, if he got hypothermia from what was supposed to be a quick extermination job…

Nonetheless, he pressed on towards the beast, running. This time, he fell to his knees to slide beneath it, sword pointing up to slice open its soft underbelly. He just barely missed being covered by the innards, as foreign and blue as its blood, that began to spill out. _Gross_. It spit out a desperate shriek as it crumpled to the ground in pain, which left for Link to simply circle back around to its front…

And deliver that final blow to its eye. 

The monster’s scream that could likely be heard throughout the mountain was indication enough to Shad that the battle had been won, and put him at ease.

* * *

Yeto and Shad made their way back to the living room where Yeta waited, and sure enough Link had found his way back as well to meet them there. Mixed in with that triumphant expression was what Shad could only describe as _utter despair_. He could certainly imagine. While Shad had been caught in part of the blizzard while he waited for Link to finish off the monster, he was able to quickly warm up and dry off. Link, however, was practically soaked. 

He should expect a cold in a couple weeks. 

“Outside too dangerous, you stay here for night!” Yeto insisted once their thank-yous were established. 

Link nor Shad could refuse that.

Yeto and Yeta would return to their bedroom for the rest of the night, likely missing it dreadfully after being barred from entry for so long. Which left Link and Shad with the living room. They apologized for not having a spare bed, the sofas were honestly soft enough… and it was _warm,_ which was the most important thing.

“Interesting friends you have, old boy,” Shad commented lightly as he lounged on one of the said sofas.

“Yeah,” Link agreed, evidently busy with something.

What that was, Shad didn’t know, as he was too preoccupied himself with scanning the room and admiring the old architecture. Many theories formed in his mind of when the mansion was built, and who had originally lived here before the yetis had made it their domain. It wasn’t until he heard the unmistakable sound of clothes rustling that he curiously looked over to Link —

Who was stripping. 

“Wh — What are you doing?” Shad _absolutely did not_ squeak. 

“What?” Link huffed as he hung his clothes over the fireplace, making extra sure that they hung high enough to not accidentally catch fire, “My clothes are _damp_ , Shad. Can’t sleep in ‘em.” 

… Yes, that was true, he supposed. Sleeping in cold, wet clothes was surely a death wish. Or, at least, an extremely sick with a side of hypothermia wish. Still, Shad had never quite seen so much of Link before. Not that he was completely nude, as he still kept his undergarment on.

Was it funny that they had been officially a couple for this long, and this was the most he’d seen of Link’s body?

Probably more _sad_ than funny.

Link seated himself close in front of the fire. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest, and every so often a shiver would shake his body. After a stretch of silence, save for the crackle of the flames and Link’s rattling breath, he looked over his shoulder towards Shad, who was still on the sofa.

A curious hum left his throat when Shad realized Link was looking at him. More like, _silently begging_ him. Yes, a similar look to the way he begged for a kiss on the way here, except surely more desperate. Link was blessed with eyes that said just as much as his mouth, likely more, and Shad was blessed with the ability to read them perfectly. _Come here_ , they said. 

So, with a playful sigh, Shad stood from the couch and joined Link by the fireplace. They scooted in close to each other, arms tangling around one another to hold their bodies close. Even through the thickness of his own clothes, Shad could feel just how _freezing_ Link was. Poor thing. It was almost enough to distract him that he was cuddling a nearly-naked man. _Almost_. 

He could feel the tips of his ears flush.

“Why did you come?” Link suddenly asked.

Shad’s initial response could only have been a confused sound, encouraging him to elaborate.

“I mean, ‘m glad you did, but why?” He continued, “Couldn’t be _that_ into me that you’d put yourself through this.” 

Oh, but on the contrary. 

“Seems to me that you went through _much_ more than I did, love.” 

“Y’know what I mean.” Link pressed on. 

Shad tensed, that change in his body not at all unnoticed by Link considering how close they were together. It was almost shameful to admit…

“I wanted to watch you fight,” he finally answered. 

Link whistled. “Well, then this must’ve been a huge disappointment for you.” 

They both laughed, but… Link wasn’t entirely wrong. He _was_ wrong, but not completely. Though he had missed the chance to watch most of the fight between him and the monster, it was hard to feel _totally_ disappointed when the night ended _this_ way. As awkward as it was. 

“Is watching me fight really that interesting?” He piped up again.

“Oh, certainly,” Shad laughed, “You display such strength and courage, and your skill and form are impeccable.”

“My form?”

“Yes, yes,” he continued, “The way you move, your stance, the intense look your eyes, the way you sweat and your muscles tense —”

Shad cleared this throat, realizing he was probably saying too much.

“You… like to see me _sweat?_ ” He snorted.

“I… ah, well,” he awkwardly coughed again, “You are… very handsome, dear.”

Silence overtook them again. Now, in addition to the popping of the fire, their heartbeats mixed together. Shad knew why _he_ was anxious, but he couldn’t fathom why Link’s sounded as if it were barrelling against his ribs as well. 

“Shad,” Link started again, this time his voice just barely above a whisper, “Do you want me?”

Shad nearly choked on the air he breathed.

“Wh — what?”

“It just seems like you never wanna, _y’know,_ do anything,” he continued on with an incredible lack of shame, “If you’re not ready or just don’t want to, I get it, I just — really want _you_ so much of the time.” 

Why did they have to have this conversation _now_? When Link was just a single piece of clothing away from complete nudity? Though, Shad supposed that might have helped egged it on.

“Of — of course I do!” He choked out, “I have just never… well…”

“Neither have I.” Link suddenly chimed in.

Well then. 

Their gazes were elsewhere, until they weren’t. When they looked back at each other, Shad saw something in Link’s eyes, half pleading, half wondering. He could almost imagine what _his_ eyes must have looked like. As if some sort of silent agreement was made between them just then, they both leaned forward to close that already small gap between them, pressing their lips together. Gingerly, one of Link’s hands snaked behind Shad’s head to press them in closer.

A different sort of kiss, for sure. 

They shifted to sit on their knees, but their bodies remained just as close as they were moments ago. When their lips parted, Shad could feel his face burn all through his cheeks to his ears. When he looked at Link, he saw him in a similar state. Which was… assuring. Also _alluring_. Something about seeing the Hero of Hyrule, famed for his courage, a red-faced mess.

Not that he had any room to talk.

He felt a hand on each of his thighs, tearing his eyes from Link’s face down to his lap. He had slipped a knee in between Shad’s legs, pressing up against his pants. Those hands slid from his thighs to behind him, to firmly grip his hips, which jolted Shad like an electrical shock. Link pulled him forward, pushed him down, urging him to rub against his leg.

Shad made a thick, surprised sound. He leaned forward for his hands to grab each side of Link’s shoulders. He didn’t need much help from Link, because he already began to move his hips in a slow grind. 

This honestly wasn’t how Link planned the night to go — that is, rutting Shad up in a living room like a horny teenager. 

Shad breathed hot into Link’s ear, pants growing more shallow the harder he felt him get. Link’s mind scrambled for something to say, something cool, something sexy, something that would not scream _virgin_. 

“You’re so hot,” he said. 

_Definitely_ a very virgin thing to say. Shad must have even felt the same, because in between his panting there came the undeniable sound of a laugh. 

“You are too, love.” He replied, though sounding out of breath.

Link’s hands removed themselves from Shad’s hips to his shoulders. He gently pushed him forward enough to urge his coat off, then untie that absolutely ridiculous bow around his neck. Then, yet another jacket had to be snapped open and shrugged off before Link could even begin to see the beginnings of an undershirt. By the Goddesses, why did Shad wear so much clothes?

Undershirt now exposed, Link wasn’t too focused on getting that off. Instead, something below him begged for attention. Shad followed his gaze and seemed to get the idea pretty quickly, as his hands struggled undoing his belt and trousers. Link’s own hands slipped beneath the hem of his underwear to slide them down just enough to free his half-hard dick. 

At least, it _was_ half-hard until Shad finally got his own out, which was already fully erect just from rubbing against his leg. That was enough to wake _that_ puppy up. Incredible.

Link pressed them together and tried to rub, but there was an uncomfortable friction. Not just for him, but the sudden cringing on Shad’s face indicated that wasn’t the way to go for either of them. Quickly realizing his error, Link removed his hand and spit into his palm, which garnered a decidedly grossed out look from Shad, and then once more for good measure. He rubbed his own down before squeezing it together with Shad’s again, and this time they rubbed together deliciously.

“Dear Hylia,” Link sighed with an undeniable impish lilt in his voice, “Look at that.”

Shad made a sound that was more akin to a squeak.

“Ah… Link…” He began sheepishly, “Are — Are we going to…?”

Despite being unable to finish the question, Link was somehow able to figure out exactly what he meant. He smiled, and gave Shad’s cheek a light pat.

“Not tonight,” he replied, “I don’t have anything to prepare us for that.”

And he’d be damned if he would rummage around Yeto and Yeta’s house for something they could use. 

That was fine, though. He’d get both of them off regardless. He continued to jerk both of them off, hand speeding up and their back arching so their chests pressed into each other. In between their breath mixing together, Link couldn’t help but feel just a bit… untouched.

“Y’know,” he began, voice low, “If you’re waiting for permission, you got it.” 

It was then Shad realized how shy he had been. Link was doing most of the work between them while he anchored himself on the other’s shoulders and nothing more. He swallowed thickly and nodded. He pondered on what to do — tried to, anyway. It was proving hard to think with their dicks grinding together and Link’s hand on them. 

He dragged his palms down his chest, to stop right at his nipples. He wasn’t even sure if that would feel good for men, since Shad had never thought to do it to _himself_ , but he supposed it wouldn’t hurt to try. Or, if it _did_ hurt, hopefully not much. As a test, he pressed his thumbs into each one of Link’s nipples, lightly rubbing.

It paused Link’s hand work on their cocks, and it got a light, but delighted gasp from him. Which, in turn, caused Shad to put a halt to it in surprise.

“Don’t stop,” Link encouraged, “You can play with my tits.”

Those words slipped out, and they came as a shock to even Link. He was just _that_ shameless, he supposed. However, Shad’s face was a sight to behold — and Link could feel his cock twitch beneath his fingers.

Shad rubbed his thumbs over Links chest again.

“You… like it?” He asked.

“Yes…” Link panted. Shad’s thumbed his nipples just a bit harder. “Y — Yes.” Shad’s hands squeezed his pectorals. “Yes!” His entire chest itched for more, back arching into the other’s hands. 

It felt good, but the stimulation was becoming unbearable. He wouldn’t be able to get off on his nipples alone, which left his whole body singing for more. His own hands flew up to grab Shad by the wrists. A sudden expression of worry danced across his face as he wondered if he did something wrong, but Link’s face quickly said otherwise.

He guided one of Shad’s hands down to his dick.

“Try touching me there,” a coy smile, “Please?” 

Shad nodded, and slowly began stroking, much to Link’s relief. It was short lived however; Shad suddenly stopped and had a _peculiar_ look on his face. 

“Ah, I… would like to try something else… if that is alright…” He swallowed.

“Do whatever you wanna do to me,” Link purred. 

That got a short, shrill, almost _hysterical_ laugh from Shad. Link wasn’t slow to warm up at all, was he? He moved so he had enough room to bend down to lean his arms against the floor. He peered up at Link, his cock right next to his face, as if comparing the size of it to his head.

Then it dawned on Link what he intended to do.

“Whoa, you don’t have to do _that!_ ” Link sputtered.

“I’m aware,” he replied, shy, “I _want_ to.” 

… Well, if Shad _wanted_ to, Link definitely wasn’t about to stop him. He gulped and leaned back on his hands, watching Shad with anticipation. He took a moment to think on what it was exactly he wanted to do, a hand gently squeezing his shaft. There was a curious lick at this head, two of them, before Shad seized him in his mouth with a wet kiss.

Just the sight of his dick in Shad’s mouth had him ready to burst. He could feel precum leak from —

Shad pulled back, a disgusted look painted on his face.

“That is… certainly an interesting taste.” Shad remarked. A mix between salty and metallic.

“Oh, _I’m sorry,_ ” Link scoffed, “Were you expecting _honey_ to come out of my penis, Shad?”

An embarrassed look soon replaced Shad’s expression, and if he weren’t already redder than the molten core of Death Mountain, he would have blushed. 

“Hush, you,” he huffed, and learned back down in between Link’s legs.

Shad tried taking him into his mouth once more. Sucking, pulling his foreskin back, bobbing his head, moving his tongue. He had no idea what he was doing, but every so often when he peered up, Link’s face did nothing but give him praise. It reminded Link of being engulfed by the heat of a hot spring, except much, much, _much_ better. Perhaps that made him a bit too cocky, or he was trying to rush things. His mouth closed around Link just a bit too much, and his teeth scraped against him on a downward motion.

Reflexively, Link’s hands grabbed Shad’s head, which got a surprised sound from him that vibrated against his cock very nicely. The sting, however, took a minute to go away.

“ _Watch the teeth,_ ” he hissed. 

Shad moaned against his dick apologetically, throat convulsing dangerously around his head as Link’s hands held him in place. He quickly freed him from his grasp when he realized he was nearly _gagging_ him, and softly pet his auburn hair. Shad actually didn’t seem _too_ bothered by it, since he continued diligently, but slower lest he hurt him again. 

He came back up, pressing his tongue to his head and panting desperately for air as if he had just been held underwater. Link’s eyes went from the ceiling back down to Shad — who’s hair was a mess, face was red, tongue lolled out from his mouth, a line of spit still connecting his tongue to his dick.

That was enough to set him over the edge. _Literally._ Without warning, a choked sound left Link and he ended up cumming. All over Shad’s face, who squealed in surprise. His first ever blow job, and he prematurely ejaculated on his boyfriend’s face. _Nice._ Good on him.

Link was horrified, to say the least. 

“You could not have given me some warning?” Shad asked once he recovered from the chlorine-like scent invading his nostrils. 

“N — Not really. Sorry…” He apologized, but looking at Shad _now_ , it was hard for it to be genuine. 

That is, Shad’s face covered in his cum. Even dripping from his glasses.

“Oh, praise the Goddesses,” he sighed out, “That’s… so hot.”

Shad audibly scoffed. “Easy for you to say.”

He went to remove his glasses, but Link grabbed his wrist.

“Leave your glasses on.” It was said as a command, but came out more as a _plea_. 

“What? Wh —” Shad made a confused, indignant sound before he slowly realized what could have possibly been rattling inside Link’s mind right then. He squinted at him, “You’re a pervert, darling.” 

“Yeah, maybe,” he agreed, gently pushing Shad down by his shoulders to get him on his back, “I’ll make it up to you.” 

He levered himself more fully on top Shad, thinking of ways he could keep that promise. He tugged the other’s pants down more, until they were loose enough for Shad to simply kick them off. Tentatively, a hand beneath Shad’s legs, but lower past his cock to brush a finger up against his hole. A light, phantom of a touch, just so Link could gauge Shad’s reaction to the _possibility_ of it. The look he had was… definitely not one of someone who didn’t want it.

As if to make it more obvious, Shad reached to grab Link’s hand, and bring it to his mouth. His lips pressed lightly against his fingertips.

“Oh, that’s…” Link started breathlessly, his words soon knocked out of him when Shad slips two of Link’s fingers into his mouth.

His tongue swirled around the digits, and Link couldn’t help but press down and squeeze his tongue.

“Funny how you wanna call me a pervert,” Link laughed, though he sounded more amazed than amused, “When you’ve been a little cocktease this whole time.”

Shad trembled beneath him at that, but he certainly showed no sign of stopping until Link’s fingers were thoroughly coated in saliva. He removed his fingers from his mouth, and allowed no time for them to dry before they back between Shad’s legs and poking at his ass again. It quickly became obvious that spit was _not_ going to be enough lubricant to do what he imagined himself doing, but it was enough to at least gain entry.

How it felt, though…

“How’s it feel?” Link asked softly when he slipped a finger in.

“Nnn…” Shad squirmed beneath him, “Strange.”

“Good strange or bad strange?”

“I — I don’t know yet…”

At that, Link leaned forward to press a kiss to Shad’s forehead. In an empty spot _not_ covered by his own cum, that is. 

“Let me know if you don’t like it, okay?” He spoke in what was meant to be gentle and reassuring.

Shad nodded, and Link pressed on. Slowly moving his finger against that bud of flesh which, strangely enough considering, felt as if it were pulling him in. He was able to get a second one in, and Shad hadn’t given him any indication to quit. In fact, looking down at him, his mouth was agape and eyes half-lidded from arousal, panting and moaning. Certainly not any state Link could have _ever_ imagined. It made him feel _dizzy_.

“You’re looking a little distracted, dear,” Shad managed to get out in between his whines.

Link opened his mouth to apologize, but quickly decided that if Shad was able to _tease_ him, he clearly wasn’t doing this right. With his free hand, he squeezed his cock and began jacking him off again, this time _way_ slicker than he was with just his spit. In response, a breathless moan escaped Shad’s lips and he arched his back along with his hips, begging for more attention.

He kept a steady pace for a good minute, watching Shad gradually become more and more undone under him. Until he started _begging_.

“Please, please, please,” he cried, “Pleeaase…” 

Fingers slipped out of Shad’s asshole so that hand could come to rest behind Shad’s head, cradling him as he pumped his hand without abandon. The way his body shook, the way his pants turned to cries, was plenty to let Link know he was about to cum.

“Come on, I got you,” He encouraged him softly.

A few more seconds of jacking him off and sweet, supportive words from Link, and Shad’s body gave one last shudder before he stilled completely. Link felt something hot splash around his fist, dripping from his hand.

Neither of them moved for a moment, allowing themselves the time to steady their breathing and their hearts. Link removed his hand from Shad’s now-soft dick and moved to wipe it on the carpet — then thought better of it when he remembered they were in someone else’s house.

Shad pushed himself up to sit, with Link still sitting on his legs. When the realization came to them both what they’d done, there was a rush of emotion between them, shared in the looks they gave each other, and they came together for a kiss. One of their more passionate ones, for sure.

Also one of their shortest ones, as Link could taste lingering cum on Shad’s tongue, and he pulled away with a _“blehh,”_ getting a hearty laugh from Shad. Who was able to _finally_ remove his glasses from his face.

“ _Please_ tell me that they have a sink or a bath, old boy,” Shad started, and despite his playful tone, he was completely serious, “I would very much like to get your semen off my face and glasses, no offense.” 

Link laughed and stood up, offering his clean hand out to Shad so he could pull him up with him. 

“The kitchen is in the next room over,” he said, “There’s a sink in there.”

Fortunately, said sink had running water, which was a sudden concern between both of them given how absolutely ancient it looked. Unfortunately, it was _freezing_. A wonder how shards of ice did not pour from the facet.


End file.
